El chico del skate
by aniee-nay
Summary: Harry el adolesente comun obsesionado con la patineta y la musica junto con su amigo Ron descubriran el tesoro enfrente de sus ojos, la suerte los ayudaran con su maximo sueño? lean y descubranlo es una combinacion de oneshot y song fic. HxG


"EL CHICO DEL SKATE"

_Notas de la autora: Bueno este fic esta inspirado en la canción "Skate boy" de Avril Lavigne y aquí yo pongo la canción en español, tal vez la historia no tenga mucho q ver con la canción pero por eso es un fanfic es algo q mi cabecita loca ingenio je.. je.. je… bueno e aquí la historia (chan, chan , chan "banda sonora") lo siento.. hem … hem… me emociono ;) ahora si la historia :_

Era una tarde soleada, el día perfecto en privet pride y un par de estudiantes no podían dejar pasar ese dia por nada del mundo, así se encontraban los mejores amigos Harry Potter y Ron Weasley en una calle desolada practicando con sus apreciadas y amadas patinetas.

Vamos Ron!!!!!!! q pasa si esa vuelta es muy sencilla? – dice Harry "tiene un aspecto fachoso q le sienta muy bien ya q se ve mas sexy de lo normal jeje … lo ultimo lo pensó la autora si gustan ignorarlo –

¿Sencilla? Se ve que tu y yo no pensamos igual yo no hare esa pirueta soy muy joven y bello para morir – dice Ron felizmente "con el mismo aspecto fachoso y sensual de harry.. bueno a partir de ahora omitire mis pensamientos."-

Haz lo que quieras no sabes de lo que te pierdes

Mas bien me ahorro una ida al hospital – murmura Ron para si mismo-

-( Mientras tanto a lo lejos se escucha el timbre que anuncia el termino de las clases en el Colegio Hogwarts el colegio mas respetado de la zona por los eficaces maestros que enseñan ahí, no precisamente por sus estudiantes)-

Otro dia que no entramos a clases – Dice Harry quien se acerca velozmente a Ron en su patineta-

Tienes razón, tal vez mañana debamos entrar no crees?, no creo que se crean por mas tiempo que tenemos una enfermedad causada por mosquitos de malaria que es mortal y podria acabar con todos los estudiantes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – decia Ron en un tono de burla-

Tal vez pero yo siempre he dicho que mi futuro esta fuera del colegio

S i tu futuro y el mio esta en " los chicos del skate"

Fue muy buena idea formar esa banda con tus hermanos Ron

Si hasta que ese par sirve de algo – los dos comienzan a reir-

Me encanta el nombre de la banda " los chicos del skate"

De nuevo hablando de " los chicos del skate" – decía una voz que los dos amigos reconocieron de inmediato-

Hola hermione, y pues de que otra cosa podríamos estar hablando? – pregunta Ron

Pues de la clara obsesión que tienen ustedes dos por las chicas más populares de la escuela – dice una pelirroja, la mejor amiga de Harry y Hermione y la hermanita de Ron-

Ginny! no te había visto – dice un feliz Harry –

Oye Ginny de donde sacas que tenemos una obsesión con quien sabe quien – pregunta Ron-

No con quien sabe quien nosotras sabemos que Harry siente cierto tipo de atracción por Cho Chang y tu por la hueca de Fleur Delacour – dijo Hermione –

Hablando del rey de roma- dice Ginny haciendo que todos miren hacia donde ella observaba-

-( En ese momento pasaban Cho Chang y Fleur Delacour)-

_**Él era un chico**_

_**Y ella una chica**_

_**No puede ser más obvio**_

_**Él era punk**_

_**Ella iba a ballet**_

_**¿Qué más puedo decir?**_

_**Él gustaba de ella**_

_**Ella nunca diría que también él le gustaba**_

_**Pero los amigos de ella**_

_**Paraban la nariz**_

_**Tenían un problema**_

_**con las ropas holgadas que él usaba**_

Harry se te va a caer la baba - dijo Ginny en un tono burlon-

Igual a ti Ron – dice Hermione-

Hermione no te voy a negar que que me vuelve loco el fisico de Fleur pero yo estoy enamorado de alguien mas valiosa- dice esto ultimo mirando fijamente a Hermione-

-( Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que Ron dijera eso ya que no era un secreto por lo menos para Harry y Ginny que Ron estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hermione-

Ron… tu…de…quien…estas – estaba diciendo Hermione cuando de pronto Harry la interrumpió-

Bueno yo me tengo que ir a mi a mi …a mi.. casa porque mi patineta puede estar al alcanze de … de .. sirius… si de sirius y no quiero que se mate tratando de usarla no… no imaginate eso- dijo Harry pensando en su excusa para salir de esa situación entre Ron y Hermione-

Si es cierto tu otra patineta verdad- dijo Ginny sorpresivamente, ya que ella igual buscaba una excusa- tu casa queda por la plaza cierto yo debo comprar… una gorra para el calor que hace porque… porque estos días han estado insoportables con este mugre clima así que me urge esa gorra así que te acompaño pero vamonos ya que mi gorra no puede esperar – dijo Ginny que tomo a Harry del brazo que se alejaron lo mas rápido que sus piernas se los permitieron de ese lugar-

Lo mejor era dejarlos solos para que de una vez por todas se digan lo que sienten el uno por el otro no crees?- le dijo Ginny a Harry-

Si es verdad pero si tu tienes como cien gorras en tu casa… y te urgía otra ….jejeje… para el calor…- decía harry muriéndose de la risa-

Cállate que tu excusa no fue mejor , mi patineta se pondrían a jugar con ella- dice Ginny imitando la voz de Harry-

-(Los dos reían cuando vieron entrar a un salón de ballet a Cho Chang y Fleur Delacour, aunque harry solo miraba a cho)

Harry insisto en que se te va caer la baba – dijo Ginny quien ya no reía tanto-

Es que no se que es pero algo me atrae de esa chica

No será su exuberante figura – dijo Ginny tratando de sonar alegre aunque ya no lo estaba, ya que nadie sabia que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Harry-

Podría ser- dice harry pensativo- tal vez podría invitarla a salir para averiguar

A salir? No crees que Cho es muy plástica para ti, perdona que te lo diga pero es una pesada andando por ahí creyéndose mejor que los demás – dice tranquilamente Ginny-

Puede ser pero te digo yo no la conozco solo me atrae por eso si la invito a salir pues la conozco mas, además no pierdo nada con intentar

No te vaya a lastimar Harry – decía Ginny con un tono de preocupación en su voz-

No hagas tanto drama Ginny, si me dice que no créeme que no me voy a tirar de un puente solo quiero saber que me atrae de ella tal vez no es solo su exuberante cuerpo no crees? – le pregunta Harry a Ginny-

Pues yo no se, tu sabes lo que haces pero creo que ella no es la persona indicada para ti pero si esto es lo que quieres yo te apoyo

Gracias Ginny

Cuando vas a invitarla a salir? – Pregunta Ginny-

Pues ahora que esta entrando a su clase de ballet – dice un Harry despreocupado aunque el sabe que esta nervioso-

Bueno pues buena suerte con esta chica – le dijo Ginny-

-(Mientras Ginny se alejaba, Harry se acercaba mas y mas al edificio donde Cho y Fleur tomaban sus clases de ballet-)

Hola que tal, como están? – Preguntaba Harry nervioso porque era la primera vez que invitaba a salir a una chica)-

Ah, hola - dijo cho desganadamente mientras veia como Fleur se alejaba de ella mirandola con cara de pocos amigos-

Mi nombre es Harry, tal vez no me conozcas

A ti – dijo en un tono cortante – solo se que eres un chico que practica skate creo

Por lo menos conoces algo de mi - dice Harry con una sonrisa algo fingida-

Si, pero se puede saber que quieres, la verdad no tengo tu tiempo – dijo Cho con voz cortante-

Relájate, solo quería saber si querías salir conmigo un día que tengas libre no se podríamos ir a comer o algo así

Perdón escuche bien de verdad crees que yo la chica más bella del colé va a salir con alguien como tu, un consejo las drogas destruyen – y se va dejando a un Harry sumamente confundido-

_** Él era un chico del skate**_

_**Ella decía hasta luego chico**_

_**Él no era demasiado bueno para ella**_

_**Ella tenía una cara bonita**_

_**Pero su cabeza estaba arriba en el espacio**_

_**Ella necesitaba bajar a la tierra**_

-( Harry ya había llegado a su casa dispuesto a ducharse y comer un helado de chocolate para relajarse cuando tocas a su puerta y era Ron, Hermione y Ginny)-

Hola - dicen los tres a coro muy alegres-

Hola- dice un sorprendido- no esperaba verlos a esta hora… - pero Ginny lo interrumpe-

Harry no sabes que gusto me da por fin haber llegado a tucasa ya no soportaba ser el mal tercio

Mal tercio? – repite confundido-

Si, mal tercio – insiste Ginny-

Ginny ya te dije que no hacías mal tercio- dice una paciente Hermione-

Bueno, bueno, bueno me podrían explicar de que están hablando – dice harry aun confundido-

Ahh, cierto, por poco lo olvidaba, es una de las razones por las que estamos aquí- dice Hermione sonriente-

T e explicare- dijo Ron con un ligero toque rojizo en sus mejillas- ya que ustedes dos se fueron pues ya no soporte mas y le dije a Hermione de quien estoy enamorado

En serio lo hiciste – pregunta harry sorprendido-

Si y ahora mi Hermione y yo somos novios- dice Ron orgulloso-

Verdad que son la pareja más bonita que haz visto – dice Ginny a la cual por poco se le salen las lágrimas de la emoción-

La verdad que si, ya se estaban tardando- dice igual de emocionado que Ginny-

Bueno lo importante es que Ron y yo ya somos algo más que amigos – dice Hermione algo apenada-

Si, al parecer Harry y yo saldremos sobrando cuando estén ustedes juntos – dice Ginny con un tono de picardía-

Ginny pues que piensas que haremos Ron y yo que Harry y tu no puedan ver – dice ingenuamente Hermione-

De verdad quieres que te conteste – dice Ginny en tono de burla-

Ginny!!! – Dice Ron y Hermione al unísono mas rojos que nunca-

Que.. Que.. Divertido-… jejeje..jejeje

-(Todos voltean y ven a Harry acostado en la alfombra muriéndose de la risa)-

Yo no le veo lo divertido – dice Ron serio-

Pues yo si, jejeje…-jejeje

Bueno ya comportense no solo veniamos a decirte esto Harry

En serio Hermione? Pues parece que hoy es el dia de las noticias porque yo también queria contarles algo

Bueno tu empieza que nos quieres contar

Pues que cuando Ginny se fue para su casa yo invite a salir a Cho Chang

Que….?????- gritaron impresionados Hermione y Ron, ginny ya lo sabia pero no le gustaba para nada la idea-

Tu…tu invitaste a salir a Cho Chang, no lo puedo creer – dice Ron aturdido por la noticia-

Es en serio si lo hice

Es cierto Ron yo estaba con el antes de que decidiera invitarla- dice Ginny tímidamente lo que es raro en ella-

Y que te dijo –pregunto Hermione-

Q no, que nunca saldría con alguien como yo y tontería y media

Harry- dijo Ginny mirándolo fijamente-

Tranquila Ginny no me dolió que no quisiera salir conmigo solo me molesto su actitud déspota – dijo tranquilamente-

No te lastimo?- dijo con toque de tristeza en su voz-

No Gin yo tenia un concepto equivocado de ella yo creia no se que era mas como… como tu – dijo Harry para sorpresa de el mismo acababa de decir que esperaba que la chica que mas o menos le gustaba fuera com Ginny –

¿Cómo yo? – dice Ginny asombrada-

Si quería que fuera como tu – dice un sonriente Harry ya que se percato que lo que mas quería estaba justo delante de sus ojos verdes-

-(En Ese momento Ron y Hermione se percataron de que estaban pasando por un momento parecido al suyo en la tarde y se fueron a la cocina diciendo que harían algo para cenar ya que Ron se moría de hambre y así dejaron solos a harry y a Ginny-

Porque querías que Cho se pareciera a mi? – pregunto Ginny tan directa como siempre-

Porque todo lo que busco en una mujer lo tienes tu- dijo con tanta sinceridad que Ginny sentía que se derretía por dentro- eres hermosa, encantadora, simpática, alegre, sencilla, divertida y eres tu y nadie mas cuando estas conmigo

Q quieres decir con eso Harry, explícate por favor porque no te entiendo – dijo Ginny echa un manojo de nervios-

Que es lo que no entiendes- dijo con tanta ternura que Ginny se sentia desmayar pero ese no era el momento indicado ya que tenia que descubrir lo que harry sentia-

Que es lo que sientes por mi, que acaso ya no me ves como la hermana de tu mejor amigo-dijo Ginny-

Gin tu sabes que a pesar de ser la hermana de Ron eres mi mejor amiga y la persona mas importante para mi y no sabes lo idiota que e sido en no darme cuenta antes creo que como siempre has estado a mi lado no me pude percatar hasta que justo hoy me di cuenta de que la mujer que busco eres tu

¿Tu estas enamorado de mi? – dijo con la esperanza de que le contestara que si-

Por supuesto estoy enamorado de ti y no sabes lo mucho que te necesito por eso no me dolio lo de Cho porque tu eres lo que yo quiero no ella, ella solo es una cara bonita sin cerebro en cambio tu eres una chica hermosa con todo el cerebro, la hermosura y el amor del mundo

Harry yo – pero el la interrumpió-

Descuida Gin yo no creo que tu estés enamorada de mi pero ahora que mis sentimientos están claros tenia que decirte todo esto y de una vez te digo que luchare para ganar tu amor – dijo Harry siendo tan dulce "suspiro…."suspiro"-

Harry yo también tengo que decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca supe como así que me conforme con ser tu mejor amiga y estar contigo lo único que yo quería es que fueras feliz no importando que fuera conmigo o con alguien mas lo único que yo quería y quiero es tu felicidad porque sabes yo nunca e tenido dudas y desde el dia que te vi desayunando en mi casa cuando éramos unos chiquillos me enamore perdidamente de ti desde ese día y hasta ahora e estado enamorada de ti y créeme que aunque intente verte como solo un amigo como mi mejor amigo no pude nunca pude olvidar ese gran amor que sentí desde ese día y que hasta ahora siento –dijo Ginny con una alegría y una tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente –

Ginny soy un tonto por no saber apreciarte desde que nos conocimos pero ahora que se lo que sientes solo queda preguntarte algo – dijp Harry tomando un colo rojo en toda su cara-

Pregúntame lo que quieras – dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa-

Ginny tu me harías el chico mas feliz del mundo si aceptaras ser mi novia – dijo con cierto nerviosismo ya que nunca había hablado de sus sentimientos de una forma tan abierta pero Ginny le daba esa confianza y esa seguridad que solo ella podía-

Por supuesto que quiero Harry – dijo alegremente-

-(Justo en ese momento Harry se acerca y los dos se dan un beso cargado de ternura y amor, ese momento fue mágico para los dos ya que con ese simple beso expresaron mas de lo que se hubieran dicho con simples palabras) –

Wow –dijo harry con una cara de enamorado que no podía con ella- eso fue maravilloso

Lo se fue algo magico

- (En ese momento llegan Ron y Hermione con algo de pizza recalentada de la noche anterior y cuatro vasos de refresco)-

Bien ahora brindemos a salud de la nueva pareja – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro igual que Ron)-

Estoy deacuerdo y harry – dijo Ron

¿Si ?

Bienvenido a la familia – dijo alegremente-

Gracias por esto eres mi mejor amigo – dijo Harry sonriendo-

Y todavía no te hemos dado todas las noticias del dia – agrego Hermione-

¿ no?, pues díganme q les falta decirme - pregunto harry curioso explícitamente mirando a Ginny-

Pues que tu sueño se hará realidad – dijo Ginny-

Pero si mi sueño lo tengo frente a mi – dijo esto mirando a Ginny-

Que lindo eres – dijo con una voz melosa y tierna-

Bueno es un de nuestros sueños – dijo ron- te explicare George y Fred trabajan medio tiempo de repartidores en una disquera llevaron un demo con las canciones de los "chicos del skate" y como se llevan muy bien con sus jefes ellos accedieron a escucharlo y les encanto el disco por lo que contrataran al grupo para que graben un disco e inicien una gira por todo Londres – dijo muy emocionado-

No lo puedo creer, este es el mejor dia de toda mi vida – dijo levantados de su asiento de la alegria y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Ginny-

-(Desde esa noche justo han pasado cinco años en la que los "Chicos del Skate " grabaron su primer disco y estuvieron promocionándolo y ahora ya eran una de las mejores bandas de rock punk con tanto éxito y aun así ellos seguían tan sencillos como siempre y por si esto fuera poco estaban a punto de hacer su primer concierto masivo en Londres la ciudad que los vio nacer y ese éxito no pasaba desapercibido para un par de interesadas como lo eran Cho Chang y Fleur Delacour)-

Cho ya viste las televisión están anunciando el concierto de los "chicos del skate" – dijo Fleur entrando en la habitación de Cho-

Por supuesto que lo vi, quien iba adecir que ese par de buenos para nada terminarían siendo famosos y ricos – dijo Cho-

Sobre todo ricos – agrego Fleur-

Y pensar que ese tal Harry estaba loquito por mi –dijo Cho-

Sabes algo deberíamos ir a ese concierto mis papas nos compraran las entradas así tu podrás ver a Harry y ver si le puedes sacar alguna provecho yo haré lo propio con ese pelirrojo- dijo Fleur-

Sabes esa es un excelente idea – dijo Cho y los a dos empezaron a reir como desquiciadas-

_**5 años han pasado**_

_**Ella se sienta en su casa**_

_**A alimentar al bebé, ella está sola**_

_**Enciende la TV**_

_**Adivina a quién ve**_

_**El chico del skate bailando en MTV**_

_**Ella llama a sus amigos**_

_**Ellos ya lo conocen**_

_**Y todos tienen**_

_**Entradas para ver su show**_

_**Ella va**_

_**Se para en la muchedumbre**_

_**Mira al hombre que rechazó**_

_**Él era un chico del skate**_

_**Ella decía hasta luego chico**_

_**Él no era demasiado bueno para ella**_

_**Ahora él es una super estrella**_

_**Tocando su guitarra**_

_**¿Tu cara bonita ve cuál es su valor**_?

-(Segunda llamada, segunda llamada para los "chicos del skate")-

Harry si no dejas de moverte harás un hoyo en el piso – le dijo cariñosamente Ginny-

Es que estoy sumamente nervioso amor pero el lado positivo es que no estoy como Ron que ya empezó a comer en exceso – y se votea a observar a su amigo que tiene una dona de chocolate en la boca-

No lo molesten es que esta algo nervios – dice Hermione- y Ron sacate esa dona de la boca que te estas ensuciando la cara

Hermy no puedo evitarlo estoy que me muero de los nervios

De verdad que los dos no tienen porque preocuparse ustedes son los mejores musicos del mundo y lo harán perfecto –dijo Ginny-

Es cierto relájense los dos que todo les quedara perfecto – dijo Hermione-

-(De pronto se acercan Fred y George)-

Chicos ya despídanse es hora de tomar nuestros lugares – dijo Fred-

El lugar esta a reventar esto esta de locos – dijo George y los gemelos se alejaron rápidamente hacia el escenario, en lo que Ginny volteo a ver a Harry el cual estaba mas balido de lo normal )-

Harry – le dijo muy bajito para que solo el escuchara- descuida todo saldrá bien yo te estoy apoyando no debes ponerte nervioso yo confió en ti pondría mi vida en tus manos créeme que un concierto es pan comido para ti

Gracias Gin no se que haría sin ti – dijo ya tranquilo y con su color de piel normal-

Honestamente yo tampoco se que harías sin mi – dijo para romper un poco la tensión-

-(Los dos rieron por las ocurrencias de la pelirrojo y ya con un ron tranquilizado por Hermione)-

Ustedes nos esperaran aquí- dijo Ron-

Más o menos – contesto Hermione

Veremos las primeras canciones desde el público para ver como se ven y después volveremos aquí para estar con ustedes – contesto ginny-

Esa idea me parecer fabulosa – y acerco a Ginny a sus labios y le dio un corto pero fabuloso beso-

Ron te estaré apoyando – y también le dio un fugaz y hermoso beso-

Suerte chicos!!!!!!! – les gritaron Ginny y Hermione mientras ellos se alejaban hacia el escenario-

Bueno Ginny lo mejor será irnos a los asientos si no nos queremos perder el inico del concierto- dijo apresuradamente Hermione-

Cuanta razón tienes Hermy, hay que correr

-(Y así las dos se alejaron hacia sus asientos)-

Creí que no llegábamos -.dijo Hermione-

Yo igual pero ya ves el ambiente esta sensacional, ay no creo que Harry me pego sus nervios – dijo Ginny poniéndose roja-

Tranquilízate todo saldrá bien tu relájate y disfruta

Que sabias palabras Hermione – dijo Ginny-

-(Las dos comienzan a reír, cuando escuchan un alboroto por la puerta de los camerinos y las dos pueden observar perfectamente que las que están haciendo tal escándalo son Cho Chang y Fleur Delacour)-

Pero que están haciendo esas tipas aquí – dice Ginny exaltada levantándose de su asiento-

No tengo la menor idea pero no debe ser nada bueno lo mejor será que vayamos a ver ya va a empezar el concierto y esas tipas no lo van a echar a perder –dijo Hermione-

Eso júralo – agrego Ginny que iba caminando junto con Hermione hacia los camerinos-

Que esta pasando aquí? – dice Hermione refiriéndose a los guardias de seguridad que conocían y se llevaban muy bien con ginny y con ella

Hermione, Ginny que bueno que están aquí estas señoritas trataban de colarse a los camerinos para hablar con el señor Harry y Ron

Como nos puede negar la entrada por su culpa Harry perderá al amor de su vida – dijo Cho molesta-

¿Perdón? Creo que no me presente verdad – dice Ginny quien se para enfrente de cho y le dice – Mucho gusto Ginebra Molly Weasley soy la novia de harry y ella es Hermione Granger la novia de mi hermano Ron Weasley cualquier problema pueden tratarlo con ella o conmigo

Disculpa yo vine a hablar con harry no contigo – dice Cho con aires de superioridad-

Pero si no mal recuerdo tu no soportabas a Harry que el dinero te hace perder la poca dignidad que tienes eres una interesada y ahorita se van por donde vinieron – dice Ginny ya molesta-

Estoy deacuerdo contigo Ginny ustedes dos par de arpías pueden irse yendo porque Harry y Ron ya no son unos niños que solos se dejan llevar por las caras bonitas – dijo Hermione-

Ellos han madurado y ven los sentimientos de las personas las valoran y las quieren

Así que el concierto pasara por televisión pidan que les regresen su dinero y la puerta esta muy ancha así que no se que esperan

Tu no eres nadie para corrernos- dijo Fleur-

Te equivocas nosotras organizamos todos los conciertos y vemos que todo este en orden y personas interesadas que vienen a hacer destrozos no van bien aquí así que ya pueden ir, no se que esperan una invitación o que – dijo Ginny –

-(Cho Y Fleur solo pusieron una cara de asco frente Ginny y Hermione y se fueron de mala gana )-

Hiceron muy bien en echarlas solo estaban mirando feo a las personas e insultándolas eso no es correcto y solo estaban haciendo desorden – les dijo el guardia de seguridad-

Gracias pero lo mejor será irnos ahora si el concierto esta empezando y no podemos retrasarnos mas – dijo Ginny amablemente y las dos se fueron a sus lugares-

Que se creen esas tipas – dice Ginny algo molesta- mira que venir a decir que es el amor de la vida de Harry cuando lo rechazo no puedo creer que haya gente tan interesada

Yo tampoco pero ya ves como es la vida ahora harry es exitoso y tiene a una gran mujer a su lado

Gracias Hermione – y se abrazan –

Mi hermano también es muy afortunado en tenerte – dice Ginny –

_**Lo siento chica, ya perdiste**_

_**Mala suerte, ese chico es mío ahora**_

_**Somos mas que solo buenos amigos**_

_**Así es como esta historia termina**_

_**Tan mal que no podrás ver**_

_**Mira el hombre que ese chico podía ser**_

_**Hay mas de lo que se ve con el ojo**_

_**Yo veo el alma que tiene adentro**_

_**Él es solo un chico**_

_**Y yo solo una chica**_

_**No puede ser mas obvio**_

_**Estamos enamorados**_

_**¿No has escuchado**_

_**Cómo rompemos el mundo de otros?**_

_**Yo estoy con el chico del skate**_

_**Yo dije hasta luego chico**_

_**Estaré detrás del escenario después del show**_

_**Estaré en el estudio**_

_**Cantando la canción que escribimos**_

_**Sobre una chica que solías conocer**_

-(A punto de terminar el concierto Ginny y Hermione se retiran a los camerinos para esperar asus amados novios)-

El concierto estuvo fantástico las luces quedaron perfectas verdad Hermione – decía emocionada Ginny de tan hermoso concierto hasta había olvidado que se habían encontrado con Cho y Fleur-

Si yo casi lloro de la emoción – dijo Hermione con los ojos medio rojos por aguantar las lagrimas-

Casi yo llore de la emoción- dice ginny alegre-

-(De pronto ven dos figuras masculinas corriendo hacia ellas)-

Ginny que te pareció el concierto? – pregunto Harry-

Estuvo increíble – dijo saltando de la emoción-

Si es cierto felicidades a los dos – dijo hermione que de pronto beso a Ron y fueron por algo de agua dejando solos a Harry y a Ginny-

Te digo un secreto – le dijo melosamente harry a ginny-

Por supuesto – dijo una curiosa Ginny-

En todas las canciones de amor solo pensaba en ti fuiste mi amuleto de la suerte

Harry que lindo eres al decirme esto, te amo – dijo Ginny-

Yo también te amo Gin- dijo Harry-

-(Y así se fundieron en apasionado beso en donde los pocos presentes puedieron observar lo mucho que se amaban y lo felices que eran juntos)-

_**FIN**_

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Y esta historia llego a su fin espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues a mí me gusto ojala a ustedes también!!!!!!! Dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones!!!!! y si quieren algún harry x ginny en especial me lo pueden pedir ..!! q tengan un gran día ¡!!!! Hasta luego!!!!!_


End file.
